


是否需要宣之于口

by 01yellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel/season15/炼狱/PWP/发情/双性注意, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01yellow/pseuds/01yellow
Summary: Castiel在炼狱里发情了。还在冷战中的Dean是否在帮他解决麻烦呢？（感谢乙醇小天使提供的图梗！！！爱你！！！)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18
Collections: Supernatural





	是否需要宣之于口

"Cass!"猎人怒气冲冲地走向蜷缩在炼狱树根下的天使:“你他妈的一个人干嘛呢!？"Cass吓得一哆嗦想别过身去，但那件可怜兮兮的旧风衣根本藏不住腿间的一片旖旎:天使的两个小穴一吞一吐，正含着刚砍下的怪物触手自慰。“Dean...我..."Cass在猎人震惊的目光中喘息着艰难开口，“我想我...啊...发情了...”

Dean下意识地想别过头去，但身体却不听使唤。曾经纯洁强大高高在上的天堂战士，现在正躺在炼狱的污泥地上被下贱肮脏的淫欲折磨着，屁股夹着怪物触须可怜地摩蹭。不知道是淫液还是精液的水，混着断肢流出的魔物蓝血，黏黏糊糊淌得到处都是。Dean无法移开自己的视线。Castiel那始终纯净无暇的蓝眼睛点缀在混乱不堪的背景中，使得这场面既污秽又圣洁，极致色情。

"我的...嗯...荣光...所剩无几了...不想...啊...浪费在...控制发情上..."Cass一边徒劳无功地试图将腿并拢一些，一边解释，"炽天使会...吸引怪物...嗯...你快离开..."“靠，你真他妈的麻烦！”Dean粗暴地咒骂。Cass的心瞬间凉了下去，他闭上眼睛扭过头，咬紧了嘴唇，忍住痛苦。身体和心理上的。

但猎人没有离开。

“既然怪物会被你吸引过来，我想我们只好快点解决这个问题了。”

他们先是交换了一个快速但深入的吻。Dean用近乎啃咬的方式吮吸Cass的嘴唇，舌头重重地刮过天使敏感的舌根，牙齿划破了他的嘴角。“Dean！”Dean没有看他，只是低声说:“我们没有时间可以浪费，忍着点。”Cass又闭上了眼睛，燥热难耐的欲望让他的头脑混乱不堪，他不能也不想再去探究Dean的情绪。反正他从来也不明白人类的情感。为什么曾经生死与共让他甘愿为之堕天的人，现在可以对他这样冷淡。

Dean往下移动，隔着汗湿的衬衫舔弄Cass早已硬挺的乳头，一只手揉捏着另一边胸脯，指甲不时刮过乳头的缝隙。天使的欲望更加高涨了，他不得不咬住自己的一只手臂堵住呻吟，同时另一只手握住触须用力地抽插。cass的皮囊Jimmy有男女两幅生殖器，发情时会加倍的躁动。毫无生气的触须软绵绵地滑过下体，与其说是缓解欲望，不如说是一种折磨。Dean放开红肿得快要顶破衬衣的奶头。他握住Cass的手，将触手从Cass下身褪了出来。这一举动激得Cass的女穴又喷出了一股粘液。dean褪下拉链，放出早已硬挺的阴茎，沾了一些淫水草草撸了几下，便对着cass的阴道捅了进去。“唔！！！”Cass狠狠地咬住了手臂，失去荣光保护的皮肉立刻就出了血。"嘘，放松一点，"dean抚摸cass的耳垂让他放松，在他耳边说道，“血会引来怪物。”他把可怜的手臂从cass嘴里放出来。作为替代，他吻住cass的嘴唇，然后摆动屁股开始抽插起来。猎人的阴茎又硬又热，粗大的头冠每一次抽插都狠狠地顶过天使的G点，耻毛随着他的动作擦过敏感的阴核，天使很快就爽得弓起了腰，Dean的动作也越来越快。他们用力地接吻，两人的舌头交缠在一起，堵住对方的呻吟，吞咽彼此的喘息。dean的手又攀上了cass的胸部。这具皮囊的胸肌本就丰满，发情以后有了乳汁，摸起来几乎像女人的胸部。dean肆意揉捏着cass的“乳房”，不时捻住乳头向外拉，在cass吃痛咬住他嘴唇时又把它重重按回乳晕，听到cass满足的喘息。红肿的奶头在他的手掌下流出乳汁，本来就汗湿的衬衣变得更加透明。上下夹击的快感很快就让cass抽搐着达到了高潮。

"dean...请你...帮帮我..."cass短暂地离开dean的舌头，平时干燥的嘴唇现在泛着湿漉漉的水光，漂亮的蓝眼珠弥漫着雾气，醉人心魄的海洋蓝涌动着色欲的浪潮，“呼...还有一个穴...很痒...”

Dean沉默了一会，把cass的领带扯下来，塞进cass嘴里。“咬着这个。”dean说完，将castiel的腿抬起来，没等天使反应过来，就维持着插入的状态，把cass转了个身。体内旋转摩擦的快感让两人都忍不住低喘出声。dean将阴茎从已经操得红肿的女穴退出来。天使立刻夹紧双腿，用摩擦抵抗难耐的空虚感。dean拍拍cass的屁股:“张开一点”。他掰开天使的臀缝，抵住天使的后穴。渴望被进入已久的菊穴轻轻松松就吃下了dean尺寸可观的龟头，dean将阴茎推到底，大力抽插起来。皮囊的前列腺被巨大的阴茎反复碾磨，剧烈的快感击碎了天使最后一丝羞耻心。他一只手掀起衬衣，学着猎人揉弄自己的样子玩弄奶头，另一只手向下伸去，毫无章法地抚慰自己的女穴和阴茎。他的牙关咬得太紧，破旧的蓝领带几乎被撕成两半。

被比女穴更紧致的后穴夹紧吮吸，dean很快到达了高潮边缘。他紧紧的抱着cass的身体，啃咬天使的后劲，玩弄这具身体的敏感部位。密集的快感像雨点般砸在天使身上，cass甚至分不清自己在抚弄哪里，又有哪些快感是dean带来的。最后冲刺几下，dean低吼着射在了castiel身体里。cass只觉得眼前一片空白，便在快感的浪潮里失去了意识。

“嘿，醒醒！”castiel感到有人在轻轻拍打他的脸。他睁开眼睛，性事后的凡人躯体被酸痛占据，但是没有难熬的燥热。发情期已经过去了。dean的视线刚对上cass的双眼，便立刻移开。"既然没事了，就快点跟上来。”猎人说完便转身离开了。cass叹了口气，站起身，发现身上的痕迹已经被擦干净，也许是被当做抹布使用的衬衣被丢在一边，但风衣外套和裤子都被整齐地穿在他身上，受伤的手臂也已经用领带仔细地包扎好。他跟上dean的步伐，没有说话，猎人和天使在沉默中迈进炼狱的深处。

END


End file.
